


Suicide Mission

by MysteriousMoonlight



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Character Death, Death Threats, Gen, Possible swearing, murderous tendency
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMoonlight/pseuds/MysteriousMoonlight
Summary: After being found out that Rick has been leading a group to assassinate President Morty, he takes on a mission to capture the most wanted criminal and his sidekick.





	Suicide Mission

**Author's Note:**

> “A message, to the Ricks and Mortys that believe in the Citadel to the Ricks and Mortys that don’t: you’re outnumbered.”

“Oh, and don’t forget about our plan, alright?”

“Will do, Rick, will do.” 

He watched as they all left the bench and continued their day while he sips the last few drops of caffeine. He was going to need that. 

Several days passed, and Rick thought that the plan is going to turn out well. 

Or so he thought.

“Rick Sanchez Dimension C-184, the President wants you in his office.” a guard came in after knocking three times at the door. “Really? At lunchtime? Are you serious?” a man holding a cup of coffee seems rather offended at that statement. “It’s quite uur- BUUrrpp- urgent.” One of the guards started clutching at his hand. “Alright, alright. Just let me finish my coffee first.”

Rick was surprised, oh wow. Whatever it might be that got him taken in, he sure hoped it wasn’t about that plan of his. He gulped, taking in a deep breath.. maybe it isn’t because of that. “I bet that’s a good thing, am I right?” looking at both the expressions of the Ricks, he nervously laughed.

After that lonely conversation to himself, he kept quiet. The building was really huge, he really never thought of that until now, and the walk to the President’s office was rather disturbing. It was agonizingly quiet, the guards seizing him didn’t have much chit chat, they weren’t supposed to. A drop of sweat dropped from his head to his shoulder, and he could feel his legs numbing. Funny, he was sure it was only because of peer pressure. Yes, it must be that nonetheless. He was sure it was going to be fine.

This president is a savage. In fact, they never had a Morty as president, especially this one. Even if the media ridicules him on his numerous speeches, this Morty doesn’t even stutter like normal Mortys do. In this history, Ricks was always the one in charge. And Mortys, well, they were just sidekicks. After all, they were needed for ‘camouflage’. And yet, the Mortys were told that they are just as stupid as Ricks are smart.

Not anymore. After a Morty became president, history was rewritten. He changed the school syllabus, the rules, no more divides between Ricks and Mortys, no more killing between the two, they were equal. The citizens of the Citadel were very pleased, knowing that they are now no longer divided because the President said so. “A message, to the Ricks and Mortys that believe in the Citadel to the Ricks and Mortys that don’t: you’re outnumbered.” The council members, however, felt the latter, and when they insisted that they would still have power over the President... blood was shed. He removed people that were in his way, throwing them out into space to rot. He felt no guilt.

The door to the office opened with a creak, and a bang followed right after. The president was facing the large windows, looking down at the passing citizens. The setting was dramatic, and Rick decided that a greeting might be polite, but the moment that he opened his mouth, the President spoke instead. “Very well. Guards, if you please.” Rick watched as the guards disappear from their sight. Upon leaving, President Morty turned to face him.

“G-good afternoon, Sir. You wanted to meet me?” there was a tight knot in his esophagus. As if speaking wasn’t hard enough; he also had to look at the dirty killer president in the eyes. He smirked, an evident grin formed on his face. “I could wish the same to you too, Mr. Sanchez.” The boy looked at him, observing eyes loitering around this man, “I never took you for the silent type, Mr. Sanchez. Just a few minutes ago you were having a deep conversation with your friends. Or is it that you are hiding something from me?”

 _That hit hard._ That moment was when he knew, walls have ears. And _oh boy,_ did it have a lot of them. “Sir, I am not hiding anything from you. I- I am...” Rick was staggering; choosing which words to pick to avoid triggering a bad reaction from him. “I think you misunderstood my intentions, Mr. Sanchez. Here, have a cup of tea." The anxious man picked up the cup of tea and sipped it reluctantly, trying to play it cool. 

"You know, I wanted to get rid of you." the president grabbed a razor from his desk. "You're distracting me from my plan. You trying to assassinate me from the back just won't cut it, Mr.Sanchez." he snickered, looking at the now scared man. "I'm sorry, sir. I'm a fool, I wasn't in a right state of mind," Rick pleaded, oh _shit,_ there goes the bomb. "When was the last time you pledged your alliance to me?" he questioned, although he already knew the answer. "Always, sir." the president seemed unimpressed by that. He was not expecting this. "Oh? I know what you want. You wanted to be promoted, right? who knew, you'd be dumped out into space. What a shame." he slowly approached him, gliding the razor down to his cheek, a small cut formed as little droplets of fresh blood appeared. "Please have mercy, sir. I'll do anything-" Rick sounded desperate now, and the president contemplated about this request for a while. "Hmm. You'll do anything? Are you sure about that, Mr. Sanchez?" he backed off, picking up a large file that contains the name in the middle. 'Rick Sanchez, Dimension C-137'. He flipped it open, looking at the wanted criminal. "There is one thing that you could do." 

Rick's eyes glinted with hope. "W-what do you need, sir?" the president put down the file next to the guilty man, and he observed it carefully in his feeble hands. "I want you to capture Rick Sanchez and Morty Smith from dimension C-137. Bring them in alive. Failure to do so in two weeks will result in a slow and painful death. Understood?" 

This was his chance. At that moment, the president's face looked stern. "Y-yes, sir." he uttered. Delighted, the president clasped his hands together. "I'm pleased. And don't you even think of trying to assassinate me, do you understand that?"

"Understood, sir." 

**Author's Note:**

> woooo, first chapter! I wonder when the next one will come out lol, uhh. Heads up, English isn't my first language so please contact me if my grammar is wrong. ^^ spoiler alert: things are going to go downhill from here 
> 
> P.S : I love critique so please don't be shy at correcting my knowledge lol
> 
> Update 25/7 : oh and I forgot to mention, this was hugely inspired by the evil Morty rap remix by None Like Joshua haha  
> so hooked after binge watching the show x3x


End file.
